Dress belts for wear about a waist of a person are generally adjustable using a buckle which engages a selected one of a series of spaced buckle holes in a free end of the belt.
The buckle holes are commonly spaced an inch apart along the belt. Many people find the inch increments of size adjustability too generous. The belt may fit too tight with the prong of the buckle in one hole, but moving the buckle to a neighbouring hole may again result in the belt fitting too loose.
There is a limit on how close the buckle holes can be spaced from one another. Spacing the buckle holes too close may lead to the prong ripping a tear between the holes, effectively ruining the belt.